digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Adventure 02/Appendices/Cast
Episode 01 Episode 02 Episode 03 Episode 04 Episode 05 Episode 06 Episode 07 Episode 08 Episode 09 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Episode 22 Episode 23 Episode 24 Episode 25 Episode 26 Episode 27 Episode 28 Episode 29 Episode 30 Episode 31 Episode 32 Episode 33 Episode 34 Episode 35 Episode 36 Episode 37 Episode 38 Episode 39 Episode 40 Episode 41 Episode 42 Episode 43 Episode 44 Episode 45 Episode 46 Episode 47 Episode 48 Episode 49 Episode 50 [http://members3.jcom.home.ne.jp/kakurou/hidari/02yokoku/02yokoku.htm Hiroyuki Kakudo's Rusted Palace] While not explicitly mentioning the names of the voice actors of the "Imperialdramon dashes through the world" arc, the site mentions which voices are shared to credited characters. The voice actors are named here for easier consultation. Episode 28 notice For this episode, Kakudo mentions duplicate casting for both Adventure and 02. *Hiroaki Hirata: Leomon, Yamato's father = Narrator *Yuko Mizutani: Taichi's mother = Sora *Toshiko Fujita: Sora's mother = Taichi *Chika Sakamoto: Takeru's mother = Agumon *Masami Kikuchi: Kōshirō's father, older brother Shin, Director Chioka = Jo *Kae Araki: Kōshirō's mother = Hikari (Sora (Yuko Mizutani) only in previous series's episode 5) *Takahiro Sakurai: Mimi's father = Tentomon *Yuka Tokumitsu: Mimi's mother = Tailmon *Youto Kazama: Sakurada of the TV station = Yamato *Naozumi Takahashi: Miyako's brother = Wormmon *Rio Natsuki: Miyako's eldest and second sisters = Miyako Episode 40 notice *Reiko Kiuchi: Daisuke = Poi Brothers' third brother (Hong Kong boys partnered to Octmon -> Shakomon) *Junko Noda: V-mon = Poi Brothers' (Hong Kong boys partnered to Octmon -> Syakomon) second son *Kae Araki: Hikari = Miami woman / Sam (Black boy partnered to FlareLizamon) / Lou (Native American boy) x Tortomon *Yuka Tokumitsu: Tailmon = Shuttle crew woman / Mimi's mother / Maria / Shakomon 2 / Takashi Yoshizawa-kun *Youto Kazama Yamato = Shuttle crew man / Michael's father / Manhattan policeman B / Poi Brothers's eldest brother (Hong Kong boys partnered to Octmon -> Shakomon) *Umi Tenjin: Kōshirō = Tatum (Irish girl partnered to Airdramon) *Takahiro Sakurai: Tentomon = Shuttle crew man / Mimi's father / Miami man / FlareLizamon / Steve (Jewish "glasses" boy partnered to Yukidarumon) / Shakomon 3 *Ai Maeda: Mimi = Mina (Indian girl partnered to Meramon) *Konami Yoshida: Michael = Shakomon 1 *Katsuya Shiga: Betamon = Adjutant of the US Armed Forces / Professor Burybrad (Man who explained on TV) / Manhattan policeman A / Mojyamon / Adjutant of the Chinese Armed Forces *Masafumi Kimura: Commander of the US Armed Forces = Jyureimon / Hong Kong elderRefers to the Poi Brothers' grandfather / Meramon *Hiroaki Hirata: Narration = Benjamin, Jackie (Gennai) / Commander of the Chinese Armed Forces Episode 41 notice *Toshiko Fujita: Taichi = Ganimon *Chika Sakamoto: Dingo (Australian Chosen Child) *Masami Kikuchi: Jo = Shellmon, BigMamemon, Giromon *Junko Takeuchi: Gomamon = Floramon, MetalMamemon *Megumi Urawa: Iori = Catherine (French Chosen Child), Mamemon, Noriko Kawada-chan *Taisuke Yamamoto: Takeru = Gesomon *Miwa Matsumoto: Patamon = Anomalocarimon, Ebidramon *Hiroaki Hirata: Eucalyptus (Australian Gennai), Michel (Takeru's grandfather) Episode 42 notice *Youto Kazama: Yamato = Operator A, Kuwagamon *Mayumi Yamaguchi: Gabumon = Unimon *Romi Park: Ken = Laura (Russian girl partnered to Snimon) *Naozumi Takahashi: Wormmon = Yuri (Russian boy partnered to Kuwagamon), Operator B *Yuko Mizutani: Sora = Chichos's mother *Rio Natsuki: Miyako = Chichos (Mexican girl partnered to Gottsumon) *Kōichi Tōchika: Hawkmon = Chichos's father, Mexican officer *Reiko Kiuchi: Daisuke = Anna (Russian girl partnered to Unimon), Gottsumon *Hiroaki Hirata: Narration = José (Mexican Gennai), Ilya (Mexican Gennai), Snimon Episode 50 *Reiko Kiuchi: Daisuke Motomiya = Adult Daisuke, Daisuke's son, 3 Poi Brothers' third brother, Anna *Junko Noda: V-mon = Keiko Kurata, 3 Poi Brothers' second brother *Rio Natsuki: Miyako Inoue = Adult Miyako, Noriko's mother, Miyako's eldest sister Momoe, Chichos *Kōichi Tōchika: Hawkmon *Megumi Urawa: Iori Hida = Iori's daughter, Noriko Kawada, Daisuke's mother, Catherine = Armadimon *Kae Araki: Hikari Yagami = Adult Hikari, Hikari's son, Lou, Sam *Yuka Tokumitsu: Tailmon = Takashi Yoshizawa, Maria *Miwa Matsumoto: Patamon = Hiroshi Shibata *Taisuke Yamamoto: Takeru Takaishi = Takeru's son *Romi Park: Ken Ichijoji = Miyako's son, adult Ken, Laura *Naozumi Takahashi: Wormmon = Yuri *Toshiko Fujita: Taichi Yagami = Pipimon, Taichi's son, Sora's mother *Chika Sakamoto: Agumon = Takeru's mother, Dingo *Yuko Mizutani: Sora Takenouchi - Adult Sora, Sora's daughter, Taichi's mother *Atori Shigematsu: Piyomon = Baby Digimon 3 *Youto Kazama: Yamato Ishida = Adult Yamato, 3 Poi brothers's eldest brother *Mayumi Yamaguchi: Gabumon = Yamato's son, boy *Umi Tenjin: Kōshirō Izumi = Kōshirō's daughter *Takahiro Sakurai: Tentomon = Adult Kōshirō, Noriko's father, Steve *Ai Maeda: Mimi Tachikawa = Adult Mimi, Mimi's son, Baby Digimon 2, Mina *Shihomi Mizowaki: Palmon *Masami Kikuchi: Jo Kido = Shin Kido, Kōshirō's father *Junko Takeuchi: Gomamon = Baby Digimon 1, Yuè Hóng *Toshiyuki Morikawa: Yukio Oikawa = BelialVamdemon, Sora's father Haruhiko *Hiroaki Hirata: Narration = Gennai, adult Takeru, Yamato's father Memories of our Digimon Adventure 02 interview *Reiko Kiuchi: Daisuke Motomiya *Junko Noda: Chibimon, V-mon, Fladramon, etc. *Romi Park: Ken Ichijouji, Osamu Ichijouji *Rio Natsuki: Miyako Inoue, Momoe Inoue, Chizuru Inoue *Megumi Urawa: Iori Hida, Upamon, Armadimon, Digmon, etc. *Hiroaki Hirata: Narrator, Hiroaki Ishida, Young Gennai Notes